UC-Irvine Framework Program for Global Health The proposed Framework Program for Global Health at the University of California, Irvine is built on a strong commitment to developing a comprehensive education and training program in global health at the university and supported by a vigorous research portfolio in global health. Since the establishment of the campus-wide Program in Public Health at UC-Irvine in 2003, demands from undergraduate students at the university for opportunities to conduct short-term research in developing countries, and from graduate students and faculty members for expanding their laboratory-based research to include field components in developing countries, have grown rapidly. Additionally, UC-Irvine faculty have recently received several major research grants on global health, including a grant from the Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation Global Health Initiative, a NIH Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Disease Center grant, and a Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program grant. However, courses related to global health offered at the University are currently scattered in various departments and Schools on campus, and lack central coordination, and the breadth and depth of curriculum in global health is limited. Therefore, there is a strong need for a concerted effort across the campus to enhance the global health education and training activities at UC-Irvine. The overall objective of this Framework Program is to develop multidisciplinary curricula and training program in global health through an organized effort among various entities across the campus, including the College of Health Sciences, and the Schools of Medicine, Biological Sciences, Humanities, Social Ecology and Social Sciences. There are three specific aims. First, we will develop new multidisciplinary curricula and degree programs in global health for undergraduate, graduate and professional students;this includes new core courses and series of electives in global health that will be accessible by all students in the university, creation of an undergraduate minor in Global Health, a Global Health Concentration in the MPH degree program, and a Graduate Certificate in Global Health that will be fully integrated into the existing graduate programs. Secondly, we will establish a vigorous research training program in global health for undergraduate, graduate and professional students, and further enhance the global health research at UC-Irvine. Finally, we will create an administrative structure to coordinate and promote faculty, student, and community engagement with global health. This framework program will significantly enhance global health research education capacity at UC-Irvine, and help the career growth of students interested in global health research and education. Public Health Relevance: Under the proposed Framework Program for Global Health, a multidisciplinary curricula and training program in global health will be developed through an organized effort across the campus. Research training in global health for undergraduate, graduate and professional students will be strengthened. An administrative structure to coordinate and promote faculty, student, and community engagement with global health will be established. Therefore, this Framework program will significantly enhance global health research education capacity at UC-Irvine, and strengthen the career growth of students interested in global health.